


Gift Art - Found Cat - Making Biscuits

by Syan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Transformation, Cat Tony Stark, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Art, Gift Art for Found Cat, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan/pseuds/Syan
Summary: Tony’s eyes fall shut, his back arches, he’s making biscuits in the air and he’s purring and he does not give a single shit, because this is the part of cat life that makes the rest worth it, this is what he lives for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	Gift Art - Found Cat - Making Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulcan_slash_robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Found Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782304) by [vulcan_slash_robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot). 



> A bit of giftart for the wonderful [vulcan_slash_robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot). For her simply lovely fic!
> 
> I'll be honest, I've never been so inspired by a fic that I'm outright driven to draw fanart for it, but, the moment I read the included snippet (with her permission), I couldn't get the scene out of my head. It wouldn't leave me alone! Similarly, she said that she's never had someone draw fanart of her fics before. So, hurray to firsts for both of us? C:
> 
> Please, please, if you haven't checked out her fic, Found Cat, _absolutely do_! It's amazing so far~
> 
> I hope you enjoy, dear!

_Steve smiles at him, and chuckles softly, and Tony’s so intent on absorbing every detail of that happiness that he feels all of his whiskers strain forward and his nose twitch. Steve only smiles wider. Something large and roughly cylindrical looms up right in front of Tony’s face; his eyesight is all kinds of fucked up, like this, and he can’t focus on it properly, so he almost doesn’t realize that it’s actually Steve’s index finger until--_

_“Boop,” Steve whispers. The pad of his finger just touches the end of Tony’s nose, so light he almost can’t feel it._

_Oh my god, you dork, Tony thinks. He holds perfectly still, for a moment. Then, lightning-quick, he reaches out with both front paws, clapping them softly onto the sides of Steve’s finger. Steve jumps, slightly, even though he was almost certainly expecting something like this. Tony hasn’t got his claws out, though._

_“Nice kitty,” Steve says, softly, approving. The hand that was doing the boop slips around to the side of Tony’s face and yes._

_Tony’s eyes fall shut, his back arches, he’s making biscuits in the air and he’s purring and he does not give a single shit, because this is the part of cat life that makes the rest worth it, this is what he lives for. Steve’s fingers are making huge, slow circles behind his ear, around the base of his skull, down the side of his neck, oh, he’s got the side of his thumb on Tony’s forehead, gently scrubbing the short fur at the top of his face back and forth. Tony is melting, he’s dying, he’s died, he’s in heaven. His whole body is tingly and warm, he’s got chills shooting all the way down his spine to the tip of his tail. He tips his face to the side, crushing his cheek into Steve’s palm, and Steve obediently digs deeper, pressing harder until it’s almost too much. Tony’s tongue flicks out without his quite deciding to let it, and he gets just a couple tastes of warm, salty skin before Steve pulls away._

_“Sweet baby,” he says. His voice is full of fondness and laughter, but he wipes his hand on his shirt before setting Tony down on his lap, paws down this time._

\- **_Found Cat: Chapter 2_**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing more of my art, (it's all MCU/Steve/Tony/Stony related atm) please feel free to check out the following;
> 
> [Tumblr](https://venomous-soliloquy.tumblr.com/) || [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venomoussoliloquy/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venomous_art)


End file.
